


Draco Malfoy and the Socks of Dobby

by PsychoLynx



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fatherhood, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: Draco Malfoy knows who his father is. He hasn't met the guy, but he knows. Could an excursion to avoid class change this?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Draco Malfoy and the Socks of Dobby

“Helloooo, Potter, Weasley,” Draco said obnoxiously as he approached the potions desks the two were sitting at “I see you two are still too poor to afford matching socks.”--he leaned on the table so heavily he might as well have been laying on it-- “What? Do you just buy garbage bags full of them and share?”

“Knock it off, Draco,” Ron said as he nudged Draco’s shoulder away “So we ran out of pairs of socks a little earlier in the year than everyone else. Big deal.”

Draco laughed “Run out of socks? Do you not know how to wash them?”

“Uh, yeah,” Harry said in a no-doi tone “That’s where you lose them.”

“Losing socks in a dryer? That’s absurd! Who’s ever heard of losing socks in a dryer; that’s where you find them.”

“Have you even been to the campus laundromat?” Ron leaned in “Fred and George once put on a load of only socks to see what would happen, babysat it the whole load, and find eight socks missing.”

Draco rolled onto his back like a cat “Care to come down there with me to prove your little theory.”

“No,” spat Harry.

“Why would we want to?”

The door creaked open, snapping the boys back to reality. In the doorway stood Severus Snape, a seething look on his face.

“Class,” he spoke “Pop quiz.”

“On second thought,” said Harry, grabbing his books “I’m in.”

* * *

Draco closed the door to the washer and inserted two knuts “No socks. Just a robe.”

“We were there when you put it in, Draco,” Ron snorted.

“I guess we just have to--”

“Hey look!” Harry pushed Draco aside to point at a three foot ragdoll of a man. 

The floppy eared creature screached as it turned and scurried away, disappearing before it scurried away..

“Come back!” Harry turned to his friends “This is gonna sound crazy, but I think that think ruined one of my Aunt’s dinner parties.”

“This is gonna sound crazier,” Draco stepped forward “I think that was Dobby.”

* * *

“You have to help me find him again,” Draco demanded to Harry in the Great Hall “We may not always see eye to eye, but you have to have some integrity?”

“Fred and George took the Marauder's Map with them when they left; the only secret passage I know is the one that leads to the kitchen.”

“What about you, Ron?”

Ron perked up from his turkey leg with a mouthful of meat.

Draco blinked “Hermione?”

Hermione’s face lit up “If I do, will you sign up for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare? It’s only two sickles for a button.”

“Sure, just help me out,” he rummaged through his pockets and pulled out two coins.

Hermione grabbed the coins and replaced it with a bright green SPEW badge “Elfish slave labor makes all the food here. He’d be in the kitchen below us.”

* * *

It took all of Draco’s will not to rush down there that instant. How would it look to go to the kitchen __while__ dinner was being served. It turned out okay, though, apparently being too excited to sleep made it easier to get out of bed an hour before breakfast was served.

Draco slipped through the cracked kitchen door. The cobblestone floors were covered in the soot from wood burning stoves, sticking to the bare feet of the House Elves as they hustled about. 

Draco was too busy looking down at the tops of heads to notice how low the ceiling was (six feet at most), implying it was the only room actually meant for House Elves.

He had to be there somewhere

The workers were moving so fast it was dizzying. Draco was half sure that he was actually just looking at the same three over and over again.

“Excuse me!”

Draco turned to see a rag clad creature with a single sock approaching him.

“No students are allowed in the kitchens. Step aside and…” the creature trailed off as he caught a glimpse of Draco’s stunned expression “Master Draco. My how you’ve grown!” Dobby cowered a bit as he added “Lucious isn’t here, is he?”

Draco shook his head “I heard rumors that you were down here.”

Dobby’s head fell “I suppose you are here about Weasley and Potter’s socks.”--he pointed to a mound of socks in the corner of the kitchen-- “I take them when I can for my fellow House Elves, but never yours!” The last part was meant to sound endearing but ended up sounding more pleading, like taking a sock was a death sentence.

“Dobby,” Draco took a deep breath “I know.”

Dobby’s fearful demeanor changed as his eyes lit up “You do?”

Draco nodded.

Tears began to well up in Dobby’s eyes “I took this job here for you. I knew it wasn’t safe to come out with your tendency to beat me within an inch of my life, but I always tried to be the one to hock snacks at Quidditch games so I could catch glimpses of you.”

Draco kneeled down to be on the same level as the House Elf “Dobby,” Draco hesitated “Father, I know I was always so awful to you. Can we leave that behind and start anew as father and son?”

“I think I would like that”--he sniffled-- “Son.”

They embraced. Draco has never been allowed to cry in front of Lucious, but it had to be alright now? After all, he started it.

“Even for drowning a litter of your young?” Draco said, words muffled by Dobby’s shoulder

Dobby pulled away and laughed “Master Draco,” he laughed under his breath “I guess it’s just Draco now! You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”—Dobby gestured at the dozens of elves cooking and cleaning in the kitchen— “I think my family turned out just fine.”

Draco stood up for a better view of the kitchen “All of them?”

“Your Mum may have been a very special someone, but she was not the _ _only__ someone,” his grin became wider “You know what? Take breakfast down here with us this morning. I can introduce you all to each other.” 

“Well,” Draco shifted playfully “I’m sure _one_ breakfast wouldn’t hurt.”

“Wonderful! Everybody!”

The kitchen turned to their patriarch.

“Save some of the good stuff; only the best for your new brother!”

**Author's Note:**

> Is this bad? Probably. Do I care? No. I did this after discovering that the kangaroo at my local zoo was on a blind date with a new female kangaroo because his "favorites" had a joey in the pouch already. The kangaroo's name: Dobby.


End file.
